Fate or Fake?
by Black Moon Bunny
Summary: New girl Fairy tail Love, Tragedy, Adventure, Humor,also maybe crying. She was cold heartless and emotionless, but she chose to stand up anginst them even if she stood alone, but as always theres our fave guild Fairy tail to lend her a helping hand no matter what happenes even if she wants it or not. PLZ R&R just 2 review to let me know if you like it. Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2 book that i'm making i am still working on Summer love, but i wanna try this story if you don't this story Sting and Rouge had already joined Fariy tail. And no Natsu and Lucy are not a couple yet and i will be using my own character Yuki.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The unknow girl**

**Sting's P.O.V**

**It was sunny outside and really noise inside the guild.**

**''You wanna go bastard'' shouted Natsu.**

**''What did you say Flame brain'' I shouted back at him.**

**Right before we were about to fight i heard the guild door open to show a girl with long black hair and beautiful silver eyes. At that moment there was sclince in till Mirajane went up to her and started to talk to her.**

**Mirajane's P.O.V**

**I was washing the cups when suddenly i saw a girl step inside the guild.**

**She was wearing a black tank top with a black mini shirt on top and a pair of jean also had beautiful silver eyes.**

**Her black hair in a pony tail that reached her mid a pair of black boots that had 2 in. heel at the bottom.**

**She had 3 kunia's on each leg. (If you go to youtube or google and type in Arcana family the girl Feli she has what Yuki has).I walked over to her and we started to talk.**

**''Welcome to Fairy Tail how may I help you?'' I asked her with a smile.**

**''I would like to meet your master'' she asked.**

**''Okay, please follow me'' I repiled.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**Right when i was about to punch the hell out of Sting, the door's opened and a girl stepped in. **

**Mira went to her and they talked for a little bit and then they went up to master's office. Right when she passed me i could smell Ignell on her. I quickly grabed her wrist.**

**''Where's Ignell, i can smell him on you'' I shouted. Everyone was looking at us.''I have no idea who your talking about and please let go of my hand'' she said to me in a plain voice.**

**'' Don't lie i can smell him on you and some other dragons'' i shouted ,Rouge,Gajeel and Wendy came up to the girl and they could smell there dragons on then blocked her from us and turned into her satan soul.**

**''Shut up and let go of her Natsu'' yelled quickly did what she told ue to do.**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**As Mira blocked her from us I cought a wiff of Grandeeney on her.I was shocked by it that I forgot to breath. **

**The last thing i saw was the girls face and then it went dark and i fell.**

**''Wendy can you hear me..Wendy...WENDY'' i heard Charle scearm.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER'' I scearmed at her. **

**Right before i was about to punch her Master came out.**

**''SHUT UP YOU BRATS!'' yelled Master.**

**The guild then became quite.**

**''She's only uncountion Natsu and that girl didn't do any thing to Wendy,Mira take Wendy to the infrimier Gray help Mira'' order Master.**

**They did as they were told and everything went back to normally.**

**''You'' he pointed at the girl ''how may i help you'' he added.**

**''I am Yuki Fubuki and i would like to join Fairy Tail'' she said.**

**''Of coures you can join'' laughed Master.**

**''WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTT'' scearmed the guild. I was the only one who was , becuase i could now have the chance to fight this girl.**

* * *

**SO GUYS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**IF YOULIKE THIS THEN PLEASE FOLLOW,FAVE AND LIKE THIS AND ME!**

**PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The new member**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**As we all sat there stunned by Master's anwser. I was scared not at her but because Natsu had that look in his eye that just made me know that he was going to pick a fight with her. **

**As Master came back down from his room he brought the Fairy tail stamp. ''Now where would you like your sign and what color'' asked Master as he handed the stamp to Mira. I looked at her she wasn't stunned by our anwers she just contuined to talk to Mira.''I would like a black sign and i would like it to be right here'' she pointed to her left side of her stomach. **

**She pulled only a little bit of her tank top off so that it showed the place where she wanted it. **

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**I smirked at her. 'She just made the wrong move joining Fairy tail right after what she did to Wendy and Master taking her side' I thought.**

**''Hey you now that you just joined Fairy tail how 'bout you battle me'' I grinned at her.''Ok'' was all she said with a straight tone. **

**I was a little shocked by her anwser, but I didn't show it.**

**Sting's P.O.V**

**As I watched Natsu ask the girl to battle to him.**

**I was suprise by her anwser I thought she would've backed down seen she was going to fight Natsu-san.**

**Not to say i'm weaker then him it's just I know he would beat the girl up badly. **

**No one's P.O.V**

**As Natsu was walking to the doors, the guild was really shocked at what she said.**

**''She's not going to last long seens she going up against 'him' '' said a voice in the background.**

**''Hurry up you don't wanna miss this the new girl is going to fight Natsu'' said other people who were running towards the guild.**

**~outside the guild~**

**''Are you ganna hit me or not'' shouted Natsu.**

**Dead silince. The new girl didn't anwser.**

**That got Natsu mad so he attacked her ''IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON'' he yelled. **

**He ran to the new girl and was about to punch her when suddenly she disappeared. She was actully next to Natsu it was just that she did a side step, a slipt second she did that she kneed Natsu right in the stomach. **

**He went crashing into the next 3 buliding's, he then stopped as his back was up against a red brick wall.**

**His eyes had turn white, everybody looked at the new girl with wide eyes.**

**Erza's P.O.V**

**I was shock by what happened to Natsu who was knocked out in less then a minuten or less.**

**Even i couldn't done that i would at least take 10 minutens or so that i could beat Natsu up. **

**But all I did was gawk at what she said ''I held back most of my power so he's not dead yet but if you don't heal him up quickly he will die from to much blood lost''.**

**If that was a little bit of her power then what could she do if she used all of her powers. I was shocked but I quickly got over it and ran towards where Natsu was laying almost half dead.**

**As I ran I glared at the girl she looked as if she didn't care what she did to him, even if she killed him i had the feeling that she would just like that at him without a care that she just killed some.**

**~time skip to inside the guild Wendy is already up~**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**As I woke up i heard a loud crash I ran to the rails were the I saw a uncounsion Natsu laying on the table.**

**''What happen to him'' I sceramed as I ran down the stairs.''She'' was all Erza said while pointing at the girl with my dragon's smell.**

**I didn't hear what she said. I forgot about everyone and started to heal Natsu.**

**~time skip 3 hours later~**

**It took about 3 hours to heal his body. As I was about done with him, he woke up surprising everyone who started to cheer and suround Natsu. **

**But he pushed everyone aside and went up to the new girl.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**As I was about to hit the girl she knooked me out with one hit. After a while I could feel my legs and arms again. And i scearmed while waking up. I looked around me and people were starting to come up to me and give me a hug and cried.**

**I saw Lucy crying on me I, but it didn't look like they were tears of sadness, but tears of happiness came flowing out of her eyes i was about to hug her back.**

**But then i saw the new girl in the back I moved Lucy aside and went up to the girl and was about to punch the girl but then I stopped she had a kunia in her hand and i had my fist only inches away from her face...**

**PLEASE READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT NATSU DOES TO THE NEW GIRL.**

**Natsu: WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE BAD GUY IN MOST OF FAIRY TAIL STORIES!**

**Me: Because...**

**Natsu: BECAUSE WHAT!**

**Me: Because it just makes it more instersting that way**

**Natsu: BUT REALLY YOU HAD TO MAKE ME WANNA PUNCH A GIRL. A GIRL!**

**Me: Would you shut up, would you like to be one of the hero's of this story or be out of it, cause i can make ALOT of bad stuff happen to you**

**Natsu: Your a DEMON you know and your worsier then Mira who's a real demon**

**Mira Satan form: What did you say about me Natsu**

**Natsu: 'scared' Nothing Mira**

**Me: Nice job Mira *high fives her***

**Mira: No promble *high fives back* **

**Me: So whats your chose Natsu**

**Natsu: Aye sir**

**Me: Thats better *evil laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry that i haven't been updataing stories but i have a really good reason i was really sick and i was having a writers block. But i'm back and better then ever i hope.**

**Ok so heres what happened in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Another stepping stone**

_**But then i saw the new girl in the back I moved Lucy aside and went up to the girl and was about to punch the girl but then I stopped she had a kunia in her hand and i had my fist only inches away from her face...**_

**Now back to the real story.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**''What do you want'' she asked. I was about to hit her when i thought whatever and how strong she was.**

**''Whats your name'' i asked. She almost smirked at my question but didn't. She then anwsered.''You must have bad memory, my name is Yuki Fubuki''.**

**''Uh, so your name is Yuki Fubuki. Well then Yuki what the hell did you do out there that knocked me out'' i asked with anger in my voice.**

**''Out there i did nothing to you but simpliy knock you out'' she said so claimly. ''Don't lie i know you did something to me out there just like you did to Wendy, it's just to hard for **_**some stranger**_** to knock me out'' i stated.**

**''If your just going to come over here and start a fight, then please don't come near me'' Yuki said.**

**''ALL I WANT IS SOME ANWSERS TO MY QUESTIONS'' i shouted. All she did was ignor me then after a few seconds past she said ''What kind of anwsers are you looking for''.**

**''True anwser'' i replied. ''Then you got all the anwsers you wanted they were all true'' she said plainly.**

**Now i was REALLY piss that she just said that.**

**Sting's P.O.V**

**I watched as the two of them were arguing-mostly it was Natsu.**

**Then i stepped in so that it wouldn't get **_**to**_** far.**

**''I have a question why do you smell like our dragons'' i asked. Every singel person in the guild turned they'er heads to look at me who was just smirking.**

**''For once i agree with you, Sting'' said a voice behind me it was Gajell.**

**''Yeah me too'' this time i know the voice it was Rogue.**

**''Me three'' it was the voice of the little girl Wendy who spoke up this time.**

**''SHUT UP STING THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU'' Natsu shouted at me.''Yes it does as long as it is a clue to my dragon then it does have to do with me'' i said back.**

**''What ever, but this is the one time i agrue with you Sting'' he said back.**

**''So cute stuff mind telling us why you smell like our dragon'' i smiled st the girl.**

**''My name isn't **_**cute stuff**_**, it's Yuki Fubuki'' she said.**

**''Hmm, feiste just like i like them to be'' i leaned closer to her face.**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

**The Sting boy got closer to my face but i put my kunai near his neak where he could feel the metel.**

**''Come any closer and i kill you'' i said.**

**He stepped back a little bit and then said ''Now that i did that why don't you anwser the question''.**

**I saw him smirk as he said those words. Before i could say something, someone called my name. **

**''OI,YUUUUKIIII'' i tured around to see a flying cat come in my direction.**

**Everyone turned to the cat. It was pure black with white wings a white belly and beautiful red eyes. The cat is a male.**

**''Oi...Yu...ki...where...have...you..been'' he said in between pants. **

**Every singel person i saw in the guild gasped at the cat who was now in my hands.**

**''Where have **_**you**_** been Ayumu, i told you where i would be'' i said to him.**

**''But i was still asleep on the freaking stupit train for crying out loud'' he shouted at me.**

**''I'm very mad at you Yuki, but why are you here'' he said back.**

**''T..th..thats...a...EXCEED'' shouted the pink hair retard.**

**''Yeah so, what about it'' i looked at his suprised face. ''Don't you have one as well'' i countined.**

**''Yeah, but if you have one then you must be a...DRAGON SLAYER!'' he yelled.**

**''Bingo'' said the cat. ''I'm Yuki's partner'' he countined with a happy smile.**

**No one's P.O.V**

**''Gehe, this just got instersting, so what dragon powers do you have'' Gajell asked Yuki.**

**''It's non of your consern'' Yuki said to him.**

**''Come on **_**cute stuff~**_**'' Sting purred.**

**''You shouldn't do that blondy, Yuki will kill you sooner or later'' Ayumu said while drinking some green tea.**

**''Yeah right like that could happen i'm to strong for her to beat me'' Sting sneered.**

**''Didn't you see what she did to Natsu out there, Sting'' this time it came from a different voice, Lucy.**

**''What ever it just that Natsu is weak'' Sting said back.**

**''Really, Sting then how come ever time you picked a fight with Natsu you lost'' said Rogue.**

**''Phss whatever'' Sting said.**

**''So Yuki are you going to tell us'' it was Gray.**

**''No'' Yuki said.**

**''Come on Yuki this is our new home and guild'' said Ayumu.''This will never be my home nor my guild, this place is just aonther stepping stone for me'' Yuki replied stil showing no emotion what so ever.**

**Natsu grabedd Yuki by the coller of her shirt.**

**''What the hell do you mean as another stepping stone'' he glared at her with so much anger.**

**''Just as it sounds, i'm not here to ask you people to be my family or nakama. I'm here for the jobs that are placed here. I know you don't like me and i don't like you so stay out of my way and i stay out of yours, got it'' with that said Yuki want out the guild doors with her exceed and left the guild speechless.**

* * *

**So how did you ppl like it PLEASE R&R.**

**This is a new thing i will be doing you guys and girls will have to reveiw or i won't be posting any more of this story and let me tell you this it is going to have alot of suprise.**

**Thx for reading t'ill the very end remember i need a least 2 reveiw each chapter to countine...so BYE FOR NOW PEEPS.**

**Natsu: Hey BMB what is Yuki's dragon power **

**Me a.k.a BMB: Come here so i can tell you **

***Natsu comes closer to BMB* **

**Me: NON OF YOUR CONSERNS!**

**Natsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH THAT HURTED BMB WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR.**

**Me: You just have to wait in t'ill the next chap...so wait for it.**

**Natsu: WHATEVER**

**Me: Why the hell are you yelling for**

**Natsu: WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU BMB**

**Me: SHUT UP *punches Natsu in the gut* can you hear me now**

**Natsu: A..aye s..sir**

**Me: Bye in t'ill next time**


End file.
